


From The Ocean Floor

by Bonymaloney



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: And they go into heat, Aquabanians are cryptids, Fluff and Smut, Humanoid Bat Mutants, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: “Before the invasion, Aquabania had been a beautiful place. Despite its isolated location, the people of the island had developed a thriving society. They had architecture and cuisine and even politics.It hadn’t always been that way. For the longest time, Aquabanians had been small, carnivorous creatures living in rock pools. They were prone to being swept away by tidal waves or swallowed en masse by sharks. And so they needed a means of repopulating quickly when disaster struck.”A Robot falls hard for a horny cryptid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The headcanon that Jaime the Robot’s glasses were to protect him from information overload belongs to tumblr user needsmoreexplosions.

Before the invasion, Aquabania had been a beautiful place. Despite its isolated location, the people of the island had developed a thriving society. They had architecture and cuisine and even politics. 

It hadn’t always been that way. For the longest time, Aquabanians had been small, carnivorous creatures living in rock pools. They were prone to being swept away by tidal waves or swallowed en masse by sharks. And so they needed a means of repopulating quickly when disaster struck. 

The Bat Commander had always thought he was going to grow up to be a champion surfer or a rock star, so he never paid much attention in either biology or history class. As far as he was concerned, when two Aquabanians liked each other very much they went surfing together, made out a bunch, and then maybe got a condo. Unfortunately, he’d grown up to become a tour guide at the Palace, rather than a champion surfer or a rock star. But it meant that, when disaster did strike, he was on hand and able to rescue the young Prince before fleeing to the mainland with his friends. 

They’d been at the Professor’s place for a few days, or maybe a few weeks, the Commander wasn’t sure. He woke up one morning feeling hot and unsettled, from a dream where he was underwater. There were naked people swimming all around him, trailing fingers along his limbs, across his chest and through his hair; and there was something he had to do, something super important, so essential he though he might burst from it. 

He woke up before he could figure out what it was, and it left him feeling confused and needy. It took Chainsaw banging on his door for him to swing his legs out of bed and realise that he was hard.

The dream soon faded, and at first he didn’t think much of it. If anything, he was kind of pleased - it probably meant he was getting back to normal, recovering from his injuries. And besides, there was a lot of stuff going on to distract him. The Professor was kind of weird, but he had a cool house, and a Robot, and he said he was going to give them all powers. They’d be able to go home, and then they’d kick Space Monster M off’ve Aquabania for good! The thought was so rad the Commander could barely stand it! He jumped up, got dressed and lined up for his morning churro along with the others, feeling absolutely fine. 

It didn’t last. What started as a little catch in his chest and a tingle in his spine grew worse and worse, until by the time they were heading out for surf practice, the Commander was feeling a heavy sense of unease. It was as if he’d forgotten to do something, something he absolutely had to do, and it was upsetting him cause he couldn’t actually remember what it was. His new uniform felt tight and itchy, and the sun was hot on his skin, but not in a good way. 

He needed to clear his head. Instead of paddling out, he ripped off his rashguard and let himself sink until he could sit cross-legged in the sand and breathe through his gills for a while. He closed his eyes and ignored the ripples caused by his friends swimming, focussing instead on the more regular and infinitely more powerful lift and sway of the waves passing above his head. Back home it always used to soothe him, but the currents were different here, the water was the wrong shade of blue and way too warm. It oozed round his neck, in between his fingers and toes, into his shorts, like oil on his skin. He realised he had a boner, and his groin was tight and achy. 

As soon as he was aware of it, he couldn’t think about anything else. It seemed to get bigger and more uncomfortable with every beat of his heart, and suddenly his mind was full of images from the dream - of the people around him. They had been Aquabanians, he now realised, Aquabanians who were teasing him, enticing him, just as eager and desperate for what he had to give as he was to give it to them...

The Commander bit back a curse word and swam hard for the shore. As he broke surface he called back to the others over his shoulder, some vague nonsense about a stomach ache. He ran across the sand towards the Octagon, avoiding the Professor’s lab and his office, and making instead for the showers at the back of the living quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

The Professor watched him go, and he sent J.A.M.E.S. to follow him and see to the welfare of their guest. J.A.M.E.S., who privately thought of himself as Jaime, was already moving. The young men were test subjects as much as they were guests, and they couldn’t afford to have almost a months worth of data confounded by illness. 

He made his way towards the sound of running water. The shower block was not somewhere he was used to going, having no need of it himself, but he knew many humans found it comforting to bathe. The Aquabanians maybe even more so, as only made sense for a semi-aquatic species. He also knew, however, that most people preferred privacy when they showered. 

The Robot paused at the doorway. He would just lean in, he decided. Just put his head around the door, reassure himself that the Commander was well, then leave him in peace. 

When he did so, the sight in front of him was so unexpected that he froze. 

The Commander was gazing blindly upwards as the jets of water cascaded through his hair and down his back. His face was flushed, contorted in what almost looked like pain, and he was gasping softly with every breath. With the fingers of one hand he was combing through his chest hair and pinching at his nipples, while the other...

The other hand was wrapped firmly around the shaft of his penis, his arm jerking as he moved. The organ was veiny, slightly curved and longer than his fist, so that Jaime could see the dark, slippery head as he pulled the loose skin back before sliding it forward and pushing it back into place. Sometimes he would squeeze or twist at the tip a little, or reach down with his other hand to cup his testicles before resuming. 

Jaime was mesmerised. The muscles of his shoulder and arm shifted beneath his skin, tensing and flexing in a rhythm that was almost mechanical. Little droplets of water on his skin glittered as they reflected the light from where they were caught in his body hair. His pheromones were filling the steamy air and affecting Jaime’s senses, the chemicals striking his olfactory receptors and sparking little bursts of reward response in a way that shouldn’t have been possible, but felt wonderful nonetheless. 

The Commander’s panting grew louder and more rapid, his movements more forceful. His head sank forward and he braced against the wall of the shower, jerking his hips to thrust into his fist. Urgent, needy sounds spilled between gritted teeth. “Please...” Jaime realised he was whimpering, “please, please, please - ah!” His whole body tensed, his face turned red, and his semen spattered against the tiles in a curving arc as he gave a groaning cry of relief. He sagged and took a few deep breaths, then straightened. 

His eyes met Jaime’s, and they both froze in horror. 

“Dude, what the WHA?” the Commander screamed, and threw his hands up to cover his eyes and his hair. “I’m NAKED! Get outta here!”

Jaime didn’t need telling twice, stammering apologies as he ran for the exit as fast as his oddly unstable feeling legs would carry him.


	3. Chapter 3

Afterwards, Jaime found himself oddly preoccupied with the experience. He was aware of sex, and considered himself to have a good degree of theoretical knowledge, but he was taken entirely aback by how sensuous the whole experience had been. The way the water flowed across the Commander’s skin, the soft curve of his belly and buttocks, the tension and release in his large dexterous hands as he stroked himself. It made Jaime want something he couldn’t exactly put into words, something that lay somewhere between carrying out research and playing his saxophone, both of which were programmed to be rewarding activities. He wanted to explore the Commander, to learn exactly which stimuli would bring him the most pleasure, and how he might sound... 

Unfortunately, the Commander seemed determined to avoid him. Which was entirely understandable, Jaime thought. He’d not only seen him naked, but seen him without his helmet, which seemed to be a great taboo for all the Aquabanians. And Jaime was kept busy with the fact that he was now cooking and cleaning for nine, on top of his usual tasks. It was several days before he saw the Commander again, at band practice. 

He was shocked by how drained the Commander appeared. His voice was as wonderful as ever - it was no surprise that the Professor had chosen him to deliver the audible component of the hypnotic messages he was building in to the music - but otherwise he was subdued, not bouncing around the stage the way he used to. He ate without his usual enthusiasm, and he seemed to drag himself from place to place as though utterly exhausted.

Eventually, he went to the Professor with his concerns. 

“Oh, don’t worry, J.A.M.E.S.” The Professor grinned. “He’s not sick... Take a look at these readings and tell me what you think.”

_Pulse rate, hormone levels, blood flow... all elevated..._

“He’s as horny as the day is long! It’s a fascinating development. I hypothesise it’s some kind of survival reaction, his species has been decimated... I’m not even sure he knows what’s going on, but his body sure does.”

Jaime felt an odd sense of pity for the Commander. Being miserable was one thing, being miserable without knowing the cause was quite another. Self-diagnostics were one feature notably lacking in organics. 

“Perhaps... we should try and reduce his symptoms. To maintain stability, for the experiments.” He kept his face as blank as he could, but the Professor winked and elbowed him, shaking his arm with a soft ‘ow’ as he made contact with Jaime’s steel flank. 

“Oho, I see where this is going! I don’t suppose you’d consider wearing some sort of recording device? For science? No... well, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Jaime kept his expression flat and glared scornfully at the Professor through his glasses, but he merely laughed and turned away, shaking his head. “Have fun, you crazy kids!” he called after him as Jaime left the lab more frustrated than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

The Commander lay in bed gazing listlessly up at the ceiling, miserable and horny like he’d never been in his life. His dick was so hard it hurt, his entire body desperately craving touch even as he cringed at the thought of how sweaty and gross he was. And now the Robot was standing over him, staring down like the Commander was some sort of equation he was trying to solve. 

“I noticed you were gone,” he said. “I wanted to see if there’s anything I can do to help.”

The Commander groaned. “No one can help... I don’t even know what’s wrong with me. It’s freaking me out!” It was the first time he’d admitted it to himself, and he despised himself for the more of panic that crept into his voice. 

“I have a theory.” The Robot’s voice was flat and calm. “When your home was attacked, your entire species suffered a severe blow. I think your body is trying to tell you to... repopulate.”

“But why me?” The Commander whined. It wasn’t fair - why were none of the other guys having to go through this! Although realistically, the Prince was only 13, Crash had been really badly hurt, and Catboy was weird to begin with... the answer dawned on him as the Robot put it into words, and he whimpered in self-pity. 

“You are the leader,” the Robot said, and the Commander felt his hand on his shoulder. He gasped and shivered at the contact, like a single sip of water to a thirsty man, wonderful but not nearly enough. 

“I’d like to help you,” the Robot said again, but the Commander thought he detected a hint of tension in his voice this time. 

“Wait a minute... Is this just another experiment? Is that nerd making you do this?”

“The Professor doesn’t _make_ me do anything. He’s my... anyway, he doesn’t know I’m here. _I_ want to touch you. Just me”

It was hard to tell through his goggles, but the Commander thought the Robot was looking down, fixated on his hand where it still rested against the Commander’s chest. He dragged his fingers lower, until he was softly cupping the crook of his waist. The gentle, persistent pressure seemed to swell with his every breath, and the Commander pressed his lips together to stifle a moan. 

“You really wanna do this?” he asked, clutching at the last of his self control. 

“It’s fascinating!” the Robot replied, and while that wasn’t exactly the most flattering answer, it was going to have to be enough. 

His hands were deliciously cold, trailing across his hot skin like streaks of phosphorescence. The Commander arched up against him, needing his touch on his rib bones, his belly, and lower, please lower... The Robot was methodically caressing every part of him, watching carefully to see his response to every touch. It would have been humiliating, it _was_ humiliating, but it felt so good... He felt a metal fingertip dip gently into his belly button before pinching at his nipple, and he yelped and squirmed, helpless beneath that expressionless gaze. 

His dick felt so tender and his new board shorts were so heavy and coarse... he whimpered as the Robot stroked him through the fabric, wriggling them down over his hips until he sprang free with a sob of relief. Strong fingers wrapped around his shaft, steel and beautifully smooth, slick with precum as he thrust into the Robot’s loose fist. But he needed more, he needed _something_ , and he reached out to pull the Robot on top of him. He was heavy and solid, and the Commander thrilled to the sensation of being pinned, rutting up against him as his hands twisted in the stiff white cotton of his lab coat. 

“More,” the Commander gasped. “C’mere dude, let me...” 

He took the Robot’s hand and guided his first two fingers into his mouth, concentrating hard to not break his teeth on the metal as he sucked and laved at them with his tongue until they were nice and slippery and warm. 

“Put them in,” he begged, face burning. “Please, put ‘em in me...”

His leg was lifted up and back, the Robot watching him inscrutably all the while, and he felt pressure and a burning stretch, and _yes_...

Finally, _finally_ , he was being filled and engulfed and he was getting what he craved. Sweet friction when he arched upward, that deep hot fullness intensifying when he sank back. The sensation was incredible, and he braced himself and went ever harder, panting and sweating and giving everything he had to give. 

He was gonna come, he was _desperate_ , sobbing with need and shame as his claws came through, something that should never happen to a civilised Aquabanian, biting down and clinging to his mate as his orgasm swept him away.

The Commander shuddered and cried out helplessly as he came. The release was so great it was almost unbearable, and he collapsed beneath the Robot still trembling and whimpering with pleasure. His limbs felt like jelly, he was sticky and achy, but the sight of his partner covered in his Commander juice was the most satisfying and righteous thing he thought he’d ever known, and he relaxed into a sensation of sheer bliss. The last thing he remembered before he slept was the Robot asking him if he’d like a glass of water. Then he was sinking into deep, unbroken sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Jaime turned and saw the Commander was sleeping, his first emotion, oddly, was pride, followed by a strong protective urge. He was of course programmed to protect all of mankind, but for some reason that particular subroutine seemed to have gone into overdrive where the Commander was concerned. So he placed the glass of water on the side table and lay down on the bed beside him, and after a while he went into standby mode as well. 

The Commander stirring as he woke reactivated Jaime, and he gazed at him as he blinked sleepily, followed by a yawn and a stretch. 

“Oh man... I feel so much better. Thanks, Robot. Thanks... your name is J.A.M.E.S. isn’t it?”

“Jaime,” Jaime said, suddenly nervous, but the Commander merely nodded. 

“Jaime,” he said, as though committing it to memory. 

Jaime wanted to see him, to really see him, so he removed his goggles, flinching against the sudden flood of information but keeping his eyes open anyway. The Commander grinned shyly and pushed his mask and helmet back against the pillow. Then he reached up, placed his hand on the back of Jaime’s neck and drew him close. 

It was Jaime’s first kiss, and he froze with surprise for a moment, before parting his lips and allowing the Commander deeper. His tongue was wet and warm in his mouth, and he wasn’t sure he liked it as much as he liked the soft, firm pressure of his lips and the hint of stubble against his skin. The Commander drew back and Jaime gazed into his eyes, such a deep beautiful green with large black pools in the middle, the mesh of capillaries, the blood cells the protein the iron the oxygen he was falling-

He grabbed his goggles and pressed them back into place. The Commander was frowning at him. 

“Yo, Earth to Jaime? You ok, buddy?”

Jaime smiled. “I am.”

“Cool, cool.” The Commander wrapped a companionable arm around his waist. “Hey, I know you don’t eat, but do you, uh, do you wanna get breakfast together?”

He was shy again, Jaime realised, and it filled him with an inexplicable sense of delight. 

“I would like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime only slept with the Commander an hour ago, but if anything happened to him he would kill everyone in the room and then himself.


End file.
